ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cashmerelle/Play Via Foreign iPhone/iPod Guide
The following is a guide for owners of iphones/ipods to install the game. This method should work for other Japanese free-to-play games, as well. Remember that a game can be free-to-play even if there is paid content! Hopefully this will be of help. Please follow the following instructions exactly; it is a sort of legal glitch that allows you to register without a credit card. It may not work if you deviate from the instructions here. I did this using my laptop and my iphone 5. I wrote the guide as I did all of the following so I can tell you it worked for me. I had an iphone linked to my Canadian account already; I sort of strung together a few guides that did different things. Steps -Open iTunes on your computer -If signed in, sign out -Go to iTunes app store and go to country/region change at the bottom -Select Japan from country opions -You should now be in the Japanese iTunes app store -Select any free app (best from the side under the "popular free apps" header) and click it -Click the button under the free app (usually says "free" or "get") -A "Sign into iTunes Store" popup will appear; at the bottom should be a "Create Apple ID" button, which you should click -Proceed until reaching the payment screen -Select "None" under payment type -You need to enter a Japanese billing address -Separately from iTunes, open up a web browser. -Go to Tenso (http://www.tenso.com/en/) and register for an account -Tenso will give you a valid Japanese shipping address and telephone number -Use this address to fill out the iTunes page -You will be sent a vertification email; follow instructions to vertify -After vertification, go back to iTunes window, and you should be signed into Japanese iTunes -Grab your ipod/iphone and go to settings -> iTunes & App Store -Select your apple id and sign out -Sign in with your Japanese Apple ID -Plug your ipod/phone into computer; sync should begin -Put "あんさんぶるスターズ！" into the search bar on iTunes app store -The game's icon should show up in the search results; "get" this app as well -You will be likely be prompted to put in your password; afterwards, it should download -After downloading, go to your iphone -> apps -Select it to install -Your apps installed already shouldn't be deleted or anything, but you probably can't install/remove your apps from other countries on this page while signed into a different country account, as it doesn't have access to make changes to these apps -Click "apply" at the bottom and your ipod/phone will sync again, putting the game on your phone. -Apps that are already on your ipod but are from other countries will still work while you are signed onto Japan, though I suspect you must switch back to do things like check for updates/update. -Even after switching your ipod back to your usual account from your country, game should still load also! Afterward Note Okay, so I am just now publishing this guide which I used to get the game today on January 1, 2016. I haven't really played yet at the time of publishing this. I can't tell you things like what is affected when you are signed into your country's region instead of Japan's. I will play when I get a chance, and update this blog post to inform you if there are any problems, and if so what they are. Please be patient, I'm busy lately so I don't know if I'll get to play right away. Super excited to play, though! See you next update! Category:Blog posts